Cub of the Pride
by Enits'ju
Summary: AU: If only Ellone had channeled Marlene and threw that tantrum when she was being sent to Winhill. How would that have change things? Would there be a Squall Loire? Series of fluffy one-shots after the first chapter
1. Prologue: A Chance to Say Goodbye

(A/N:) Once upon a time I was watching Advent Children. It was during the scene where Vincent, Cloud, and Marlene were in the forest that a random thought struck me. Why couldn't Ellone channel Marlene and throw a tantrum and get Laguna to take her to Winhill instead?! I think Laguna would have made a great father if given the chance!

(Cue Muse walking up behind me: PLOT BUNNY SMASH!!)

So yeah… even while I was writing chapter 3 of A New Way to Play (I need abbreviation for this title) this little plot bunny was skipping merrily through my head. It was so begging to be written!!! Btw Ward is a hard person to write. Since he can't talk it's easy to forget I have him in the room. Decided to experiment a little with this chapter, I never really wrote a sappy emotional scene before. OMG first time I've ever started tearing up writing something! ;A;

Disclaimer: Would you really believe me if I claimed to own FFVIII? You all must drink Evian bottled water. (Evian is naïve spelled backwards btw)

* * *

Title: Cub of the Pride

Prologue: A Chance to Say Goodbye

She ignored the sympathetic looks. She knew that many would wait till she was out of earshot before they began their harsh criticism. It was fairly easy to attack someone when they weren't there to defend themselves. Some didn't, but the majority of them didn't want to stress her out especially in her condition. She loathed their cuddling. She had always been a fiercely independent woman, and she wasn't about to turn helpless just because of one small thing. The pub still needed to be run, and if most of the townspeople chose to visit her pub in an excuse to check on her then they could go right ahead. It was good for business anyway.

The woman reached over to grab a rag resting on the edge of the counter, but accidentally knocked it to the ground. She sighed, her breath blowing the brown hair that for once was not held back in its customary white headband. Nothing could have prepared her for how cumbersome it would be just to move around. Before she could begin the arduous task of trying to retrieve the rag one of the patrons leapt to his feet and scooped it up for her.

"Here you go, Raine. Maybe you should get someone to take over for you? I don't think you should be working right now."

Raine's face tightened and she snatched the rag from the man. She turned away and tried to weave through the tables despite her bulk. The man followed undaunted still pleading his case. Raine was one of their own, and it was disgusting how that outsider left his wife especially now that she needed him the most.

"Seriously my boy, Harold, can help out here after school. Besides you really shouldn't be alone."

"Alone?" The brunette echoed as she turned to face him. "Rupert, I'm never truly alone." Raine protectively rubbed her round belly and gave a tight smile when she felt a kick in response. "I still have this little one to keep me company."

"But Raine, tha─"

Though she was shorter than Rupert, Raine's cold blue-eyed glare intimidated the man. Raine went back to work unaware that one day in the future her son who inherited her eyes would be silencing idiots with the same glare.

* * *

"Can you believe this?!" The man paced and was about a few moments away from tearing out his long dark hair. "Why, in Hyne's name did they make me the President?!"

"Hmm? Let's think about it. Maybe because you agreed to be their leader when we were escaping from the lab." His dark skinned younger companion dryly commented. From across the room their seven foot friend sighed sadly holding onto a tired little girl. "Ward's right. You really should listen to what people are saying before you make promises left and right."

"B-but I only agreed to be the leader of the resistance. Kiros, they made me out to be this hero of the revolution! I don't know how to run a country!"

"You should have been paying attention. Seriously, Laguna, you were President for three days before you were even aware of it."

An aide silently entered the room and placed a large stack of papers and a couple of CDs onto the desk before leaving. Laguna started breathing harshly and hunched over as his leg started to cramp on him.

"Is Uncle Laguna going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Elle, this happens all the time." Kiros assured the dark haired girl as Laguna hobbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Elle motioned to Ward to put her down before she scrambled over to Laguna on the couch. Even with his cramp he picked up the three year old and sat her on his lap when she tugged on his sleeve. The little girl clutched at his blue jacket and curled into his chest just taking comfort in his presence. After being around strangers for more than half a year Ellone was very clingy. Even if it took him awhile Laguna kept his promise and came to get her. He made her feel safe, but their family was not complete.

"Uncle Laguna, I wanna see Raine."

"Believe me, Elle, I wanna see Raine too." He admitted as he stroked Elle's dark hair as she clung to him.

"I don't think that's quite possible at the moment." Kiros and Ward had walked behind the desk and were examining all of the work that Laguna was ignoring. "Esthar is currently in a state of upheaval after Adel's regin. These are papers are all on reworking the policies and laws that Adel placed down when she was in charge."

Laguna grimaced, "Sounds like a nightmare."

Suddenly Ward straightened up and waved Kiros over to look at a document that he was holding. The younger man made a disgusted noise.

"What's wrong?"

"Odine is stirring up trouble." Kiros' face looked more disgusted the further he read. "He wants to do research on Ellone."

"I won't allow it!" Laguna snarled when Ellone whimpered at the mention of Odine.

"As the one who constructed the sorceress' tomb, he could push it stating that it's required for his research."

"Damnit! I won't let her become an experiment again."

"I want Raine…" The need and want in Elle's whisper tore at Laguna's heart.

"Wait that's it. If I send Ellone back to Winhill and ordered Odine to create some large complex advance machine maybe he'll forget about Ellone."

Kiros and Ward both stared at the older man skeptically. Would it be that easy to distract Odine? It had better be like the greatest scientific project of the century to keep the heavy accented man busy. The scientist was keen on studying Ellone's strange power. Currently Odine was putting the finishing touches on the programs on the space station that monitored Adel's tomb.

"But Uncle Laguna, Raine is waiting for both of us."

"I'm sorry, Elle, but there is too much work for me to be able to leave." Laguna placed her back onto her feet and kneeled down to look her in the face. "I'll follow after you when I get done."

"What if you never get done?" Her brown eyes started to water. "Don't you want us anymore?"

"Elle…"

"No!" Ellone knocked Laguna's hands away and ran to hide behind Ward. "Raine said that you couldn't live in a quiet country town. You're leaving us. You don't want to live in Winhill! You want a big city like this place."

"That's not true, Elle! I really want to be with you and Raine, the three of us." He tried to meet the little girl's eyes but she hid her face into Ward's pant leg. The silent man gave Laguna a very disapproving stern look as he crossed his large powerful arms. The look on Laguna's face was devastated.

Kiros' eye twitched suspecting what was about to happen. Laguna was tore between duty and what his heart wanted. The twenty four year old was usually the voice of reason in the group. He was the one who did damage control when Laguna presented his outrageous plans, so he couldn't believe what he was about to suggest.

"Go." Everyone in the room turned to him in surprise. "Just go. Ward and I will take care of things here for awhile. We'll just say that you went to check on a rumor of another sorceress that was planning on taking advantage of the changing of the leaders. You're the _Hero of the Revolution_ they'll believe that. But you better not take too long! It doesn't matter the location as long as you're all together, so you better talk your wife into a move if you want to keep your promise to these people."

The President of Esthar just stared at his two friends in stunned shock, while Elle waited with fragile hope apparent on her face. "You guys… thank you. Elle let's go."

* * *

It had been eight months. No word for eight months. Raine ambled along the road with a basket of her favorite white flowers by her side. It was a beautiful summer day, but the brunette could not enjoy it. Her heart was as heavy as her body. Her hope was failing her, and feared something terrible had happened to Ellone and Laguna. She never considered herself a weak woman, but she was getting desperate for them to return. It was such a sentimental thing but Raine really wanted Laguna to be there to witness the birth of their child.

"When your father gets back I'm going to kill him for taking so long." She joked pressing a hand against her bump. "Don't worry you shouldn't miss him too much he's a moron. You'll thank me someday. You could probably do without his influence. As much as I love the idiot I hope you're more like me. I don't think I'll enjoy it much if you cry as much as your father. It going to be September soon, your due date is coming soon. I hope your father and Ellone will be back in time. You'll like Ellone though. She'll make a good big sister. Perhaps we'll even─"

The woman stopped her light toned musings and dropped her basket, the flowers spilling out onto the ground. A sharp pain ran through her stomach. Something was wrong. That wasn't the baby kicking. Something was terribly wrong. Her breaths starting coming out in puffs as she slowly sank to the ground. She was barely into her eighth month wasn't it too earlier?

"HELP! Someone… help!" Raine yelled out starting to fear for her baby as blood started to pool out staining the petals of the white blooms. Horror gripped her as she stared as her blood painted the ground a deep crimson.

* * *

It was torture. An agonized scream crawled up her throat tearing itself free as another bout of pain hit her body. The bed sheets held prisoner in her white knuckled grip were the only thing grounding her. The pain racking her body was intense. Even as the midwife comforted and assured her that everything was going to be okay the ominous terror from earlier still lingered. Raine floated in and awareness barely taking note of how many times the assistant was in and out of the room trying to bring in clean towels─ the towels that were quickly stained in her blood.

"…we have to stop the bleeding…"

"…She suffering too many complications, if this keeps up we're going to lose both the mother and the child!"

"There's not much we can do try to make her was comfortable as you can."

"Honey, listen to me you're going to have to push. Can you hear me, Honey? …Raine?" The midwife grew worried when the young woman didn't answer right away, but sighed in relief when the brunette turned glassy blue eyes at her.

"It's too earlier…" She objected meaning more than just the gestation period. Her eyes turned to look out the window.

* * *

"ELLE, SLOW DOWN!"

"Hurry up, Uncle Laguna!"

It had been difficult sneaking out of Esthar, but Kiros and Ward had run interference to help them get out. They had been on their own ever since they left the continent. It was a bit hard since they had been trying to keep a low profile, but that they were so close the little girl could barely contain her excitement.

Laguna shook his head and with a laugh ran up to catch up with Ellone. He also missed Raine very much these last few months. With his longer legs he quickly caught up and as he ran past the green eyed man scooped up the girl and tucked her under his arm much to her delight.

They flew over the grassy plains both of them yelling aloud how they were going to surprise Raine with their appearance. Before they knew it they were stumbling into the town square. Laguna stopped as the fragrance of Winhill's flowers hit him. The scent carried with it all the good memories associated with this place. He wasn't the only one who missed the place as he and Ellone shared a gentle smile.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Someone had noticed their appearance, and Laguna was greeted with a vicious right hook. The former soldier made sure to cushion Elle who was still tucked beneath his arm as he fell back from the force of the blow. "How dare you show your face after leaving your wife in her condition!"

Unease seeded itself into his heart. "Condition?" He leapt to his feet. "What happened to Raine?! Is she alright?! Where is she?!"

The Winhill resident threw a disgusted glare at him, but nonetheless answered him. "The midwife is with her at her house… last I heard it wasn't going well."

He did not hear what else the man was saying. He just took off with Ellone urging him to go faster. Oh Hyne! What was Raine doing with the Midwife?! Was she… could she be… As they neared the house familiar screams taunted him. Shortly after he busted into the pub the smell of blood was like a punch to the gut. Laguna ran up the stairs knocking over a man going down the stairs carrying soaked red towels.

Raine was amidst the bloodied pillows and sheets of their bed. Sweat coated her face plastering wisps of her hair to her face. That pale face was scrunched up with the effort of her push. He rushed to the bed to find that his wife was rounder in the middle than he remember.

"Raine?!" Tired blue eyes snapped opened at the sound of her name. She released the bed sheets and weakly raised a hand which her husband quickly cradled within his larger ones. Ellone had wiggled out of Laguna's grasp and made her way to the other side of the bed where she took possession of the woman's other hand.

"Y-you… made it. I hoped… you would make it… to our child's… birth." Raine's voice was weak between labored breaths.

Seeing this the midwife ordered, "Hey this is no place for children! This place is covered in blood. Go wait downstairs!"

"NO!" The midwife looked taken aback. This was the most energy that Raine shown since her labor started as she vigorously shook her head. "I just got them back… They are staying… right here where I can keep an eye… on them!"

There was no time to argue as another contraction hit and all their attention was focused back onto the matter at hand. Raine more determined and with newfound energy concentrated on pushing making the delivery go much faster. Laguna rambled out encouragements even as he tried to warp his mind around the idea that he was going to be a father. This was not what he was expecting when he came back to Winhill. The man was numb, but inwardly a small part of him was elated. The small feeling began growing as he warmed to the idea.

Laguna was forced back to earth as Raine screamed and a more bruised and rattled assistant returned with more towels. Was there supposed to be this much blood during childbirth? Raine graced him with a small weak smile between contractions, and he placed a light kiss upon the hand he held.

"I see the head! Next contraction I want you to push as much as you can."

Ellone tried to take a look but Raine held onto her hand tightly. The little girl wasn't exactly old enough to witness that. With one more strenuous push the baby was out and a faint cry broke the air. The new mother collapsed back onto the bed. Overtaken with emotion her husband kissed her forehead, and she smiled unable to believe that just earlier she was alone. The midwife was checking the baby making sure there were no problems especially since it was before the due date.

"Wow Raine what are we going to name the baby?" Elle looked and sounded awestruck as she climbed onto the bed. Raine held out her arm and Ellone immediately crawled to her side. The little girl curled into her mother figure with her dark head tucked under the brunette's chin. The proud father smiled at the scene

"Well you can't without knowing what it is." The midwife interrupted the small family and passed the small bundle over to Raine. "Congratulations, honey, you have a healthy baby boy!"

The new mom gently caressed the boy's red cheeks with a tender look on her face as Ellone leaned in to take a look. As they were doing that the midwife pulled Laguna away, and the grave look on her face silenced any objections he might've had. The older woman took him down the stairs and that was when he noticed that the smell of blood wasn't as pronounced downstairs.

"I have some bad news." The woman tried to gentle her words but she looked tired like she had not slept in a while. Your wife had a difficult labor, and there were some complications. We tried all we could, but I'm afraid… I'm afraid she won't make it past today."

Laguna stopped breathing and the woman looked alarmed. He collapsed into one of the chairs at the bar and grabbed his head as tears started to blur in his eyes. Why was this happening? He just met his son just to say goodbye to Raine. His nightmare was coming true. He was going to go to sleep and when he awoke it will be to a world without his wife. He didn't know how long he sat there as horror and sorrow claimed him prisoner.

"Mr. Loire, go be with your wife. I'm not sure how much time she has. You should spend them with her." The midwife handed him a handkerchief with a compassion look on her face.

"Y-yea…" His voice shook as he took the offered item and wiped the tears. His tread was heavy as he climbed the stairs.

"Uncle Laguna! Guess what we already picked on the name!" Ellone looked so happy that he shoved all his depression behind a mask lest they see it. From where he stood he could see that Raine's strength was slowly failing her. She looked so pale and weak. "I guess you were too slow. We named him Squall!"

Laguna made his way across the room and fought to keep his voice steady. "Squall huh? Raine, we just need a Cloud and a Lightning then we can have a real natural disaster on our hands." Raine looked at him with a piercing narrow gaze as if she could see right through him. "Hmm, Squall Loire? I like it."

They talked for a bit. Raine kept sending him glances as Ellone talk excitedly about what she was going to teach Squall. Laguna was a nervous wreck when Raine finally passed their son to him. Squall barely weighed anything, so small and fragile. The Hero of the Revolution just sat there in stunned disbelief watching his son sleep. His son… The little one captured his heart when he grabbed his finger with his small hand. The small fingers barely fit around his. Tired out from their traveling and the excitement of the day Ellone fell asleep at Raine's side.

Raine sat leaning against her husband who sat against the headboard cradling the baby. Laguna thought she was dosing until she spoke. "Your eyes always were too expressive." He turned to her and saw that tears were streaming down her face. "I'm dying aren't I?"

He said nothing just reaching down with one hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. Reality weighed heavily on the new parents. Laguna raised their hands kissing her fingers as she came to terms with her fate. His tears fell and sprinkled their intertwined hands.

"Even if it did take you a long time to do it, I'm glad you finally saved Ellone. I can see she's a little haunted by whatever they did to her. She'll need you to help her heal." Raine kept her voice low as to let Ellone sleep. "Promise me that you'll look after the both of them. They'll both need you."

"I promise… Commander." They shared a small laugh over his codename for her before they shared a slow tender kiss trying to place the feelings of a forfeited lifetime into it. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too even with all your snoring and your habit of talking in your sleep." She chuckled weakly.

Raine showed him how to feed Squall from the bottle when it came time for feeding, and then told him where she placed all the baby stuff she was preparing for the baby's birth. Eventually no matter how they fought it they all eventually fell asleep in that bed. When Laguna next awoke it was to a fussing Squall, a hysterical Ellone, and a world without one Raine Loire.

* * *

Her hand was so cold. Laguna pressed the delicate hand against his cheek, but there was no way he could ever warm it. When they came in to prepare her body for the funeral, he couldn't stand the thought and kicked them all out vowing to do it himself. One of the villagers was watching Squall and a grieving Ellone who couldn't understand why Raine was gone. It was hard cleaning and dressing his dead wife, but this was going to be the last time he saw her before they buried her.

She was dressed in a lovely white dress. Raine always did look good in white. The lacy headband made her look so young. It was like she was still in the bloom of her life. His green eyes were heavy with sorrow as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Eventually his thumb found its way to the simple wedding band that he had placed on her finger months ago. The man's fingers ran across the ring several times.

"I know the saying is '_Until death do us part'_, but I still love you. Your death will not change that. I'm afraid that I'm going to be selfish and asked that you continue to wear my ring. You always did say I was a moron."

Laguna carefully arranged her hands clasping her favorite white flower over her chest. He turned and walked to the door, however before he left he turned around and held up his left hand displaying a matching ring like he did that night so long ago.

"I meant it when I said, 'I wanna be with you until the end.'"

He then left the room to see to the final details of the funeral.

* * *

The funeral past by in a blur, the young father was numb. It was a good thing too since the majority of the village blamed him for Raine's death. He distracted himself with comforting little Elle and taking care of Squall who didn't seem to like big crowds. It didn't help that the lot of them wanted to take a look at Raine's son, but didn't want to get close to Laguna. A few people seemed surprised and glad to see Ellone though.

A few days later they stood once again in front of her headstone all packed and ready to begin their journey back to Esthar. Squall was safely placed into a sling across Laguna's chest and Ellone was holding onto his hand as they said their final goodbyes.

"Why, Uncle Laguna, why?"

"I don't know why, Elle, but Raine's been protecting Squall all this time while we were gone. It's our turn now." He motioned Ellone to place the flowers she was clutching at the headstone. "Come on, Elle, it's time to go."

* * *

(A/N:)

Well at least Squall's initials are the same.

Drabble like father-son chapters after this one. I'm planning on writing the FFVIII events in this universe. Not now though… I'm going to finish my other fic first, plus I need to replay FFVIII and work out the divergence points. I need to work on a title too, and it probably will come out the same time I plan to write Press Start to Begin. They both take place in FFVIII so meh… Until then enjoy the fluffy father-son (oyako right?) one shots.


	2. ZAT IZ ENOUGH!

A/N: Hmm? I promised fluffy one shots, but this doesn't seem to be one shot-ish to me. Plus I added a few serious elements. I felt like I had to address an issue I raised in the 1st chapter. Maybe I don't have it in me to write plotless fluffiness?!

If this chapter was a movie set Odine's accent would totally be the Diva on the set. Certain words had to be a certain way. My spellcheck was like the disgruntled crew members complaining about Odine's accent demands. Its okay, spell check, hopefully after this chapter Odine won't show up for a long time.

Btw my little sister and I are both enjoying the benefits of a surge of creativity. She's drawing a lot of pictures while I'm writing a lot lately. I mean I did managed to write 26 pages in this last week alone. Posting chapters for both stories! :D Must be something in the water lol. Don't you wish you had some of my magic water?

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm going to find a dark corner to go be emo in.

* * *

Title: Cub of the Pride

Chapter one: ZAT IZ ENOUGH!

The pen in Laguna's hand threatened to break. The new President glared at the tall intimidating man holding his son. They were alone in the room. How the hell did this happened?! The man gestured impatiently at the stack of papers on the desk cradling the bundle of blankets wrapped around newborn in his huge powerful hands, hands that Laguna had witness first hand kill Esthar soldiers, powerful hands that could really hurt his little boy if they weren't careful.

"If I sign these papers, I'll get my son back?" Laguna never took his eyes off the man. Damnit he really should keep his machine gun in the office if shit like this was going to happen. Not that it would help. It wasn't like he could use his gun while the fiend was holding little Squall.

The captor only gave him an enigmatic smirk and tenderly rubbed the brown fuzz of hair on the infant's head. Laguna resisted the urge to slam his hands on the desk and gritted his teeth at the giant. Seeing that the president was hesitating the man gave a curt nod at the papers. With no other option available to him Laguna began signing the papers.

What would the people think if they knew their Hero of the Revolution fell to the demands of a kidnapper? It left a bad taste in his mouth. At least Ellone was out in the garden planting Raine's favorite flowers with Kiros. With the rate she was going they would soon have a small piece of Winhill in the Presidential Residence. It took awhile to work through the pile. The monster was very demanding.

Just as the last of the papers were signed the villain snatched them away. Laguna thought the whole ordeal was over until the man slammed down another stack onto the desk.

"These too?!"

The man loomed over the smaller leader jabbing his thick finger forcibly at the dotted line requiring his signature. The deep frown pulled at the scar decorating his face making the man look fierce.

"You're heartless!"

Squall whimpered as the loud noise woke him. Tiny chubby arms waved about as if in protest. The man began to rock the infant in an attempt to quiet the fussing. Little Squall wasn't really a crier. Laguna tensed in his chair wanting nothing more than to be the one to assure his little one. Furious he viciously scratched his name onto the papers.

The door suddenly opened and all movement ceased. Both occupants turned to watch the door. Little Ellone pattered through the opened door as Kiros sauntered in a pace behind.

Ellone boldly raced up to the man. "Is Squall awake now?" The man nodded his head as he bent down to allow Ellone access.

"Hey, Ward, did you get Laguna to finish the paperwork?" The katar specialist watched as the irritated president viciously signed his name with the ferocity usually reserved for slaying monsters.

The would-be kidnapper sighed forlornly. He picked up Ellone as well. The little girl giggled and tucked a flower that she was holding behind Ward's ear. The flower only contrasted sharply with the scar on his face. With both the little ones in hand he turned back to his vigil of making sure Laguna finished his work.

"You guys are horrible! Ransoming Squall to make me do your fiendish whims!"

"Fiendish whims? Those are the papers for the rebuilding!"

Laguna grumbled under his breath but continued working. Kiros rubbed his temples exasperated. Laguna was super clingy when it came to both Ellone and Squall. Especially Squall since Laguna claimed that he was too young to be around strangers. The man didn't want his boy growing up without knowing his parents, even if it meant skipping out on work.

After a moment Laguna slammed the pen onto the table with a cry of triumph. "There done!" He scrambled over to Ward and snatched both children. "Mine!" He retreated to the couch in the corner. "Squall, did you miss Daddy?" The baby only yawned unconcerned.

Ward snorted and Kiros face palmed. Wasn't Laguna supposed to be the oldest? Becoming a father had made the man slightly childish. The dark haired man was searching through a bag for one of the baby bottles while he listened to Elle talk about her day.

Kiros cupped a hand to his ear as he caught a strange sound. "Uh oh. Elle, Code VAT!"

The little girl immediately leapt up from the couch and ran to Laguna's desk where she crawled under where the leg space was. She was just finished pulling the chair in when the ridiculous collared man stormed into the room.

"Mr. Loire zere iz something I must discuss with you."

"Doctor Odine, I'm sort of in the middle of something." Laguna had finished fixing the bottle and was in the midst of feeding little Squall.

The short man flamboyantly waved his wide purple sleeves. "You have been avoiding me!"

"Don't take it so personally. I'm a new father and it's fairly earlier into my term as president." Of course everyone else in the room knew how he was lying between his teeth. Laguna had been inventing appointments every time the scientist was anywhere around.

The doctor did a very impressive harumph that briefly made Laguna wonder if the man was choking. No such luck. "Ze preparations for the space station are all completed. Since zat iz finished I vas wondering if I may studied the young Ellone."

Kiros and Ward glanced at each other uneasily and silently moved to flank the scientist. Laguna frowned at the diminutive man. Only the sounds of Squall feeding from the bottle were the only sounds in the room.

"You can't." Laguna stated firmly.

"Why not?!"

"Because…"

Odine smirked at the weak excuse. "Because vat? Zee you have no excuse not to allow me! "

Laguna's mind raced as he tried to come up with something to distract the scientist with. "I… I just drew up a policy of isolation for Esthar!"

The short man recoiled back in surprise. "You vat?!"

Laguna's voice grew firmer as the idea solidified in his mind. "I think it would be best if Esthar closed its borders to the rest of the world. It would be a simple for the Galbadian army to invade and take advantage of all this advance technology. The people of Esthar do not want another war, but as we are now there is no way to stop Galbadia and its impressive armies."

"Vat does zis have to do with ze current topic?"

"Well, I was hoping that a man of your brilliance would be able to create a device that can hide all of Esthar, but if you don't think you can do it I'm sure I can find someone with the right qualifications to get the job done." He nonchalantly burped the infant as his two friends stared in dumbfounded silence at the scene taking place.

"You do not think I can do it?! Cloaking an entire nation? That would be the greatest scientific achievement if it iz pulled off." The man was too busy visualizing the results to see the satisfied smirk on Laguna's face. "I vill do it! There vould be no time for my research if we are invaded."

"I'll leave it to you, but remember we need it as soon as possible or else you'll go back to only creating weapons under Galbadia."

The memories of Adel's rule were more than enough to propel the man from the room. There was no way he would go back to blindly creating weapons with no time for his precious research. The odd wide red and white collar flapped comically as Odine beat a fast retreat out of the room.

Once as they were sure that he was gone Ellone popped out from beneath the desk with a sigh of relief. She made her way back to the couch.

"That was impressive, Laguna." Kiros was still staring dazed at the door Odine had just left from. "When you said large, complex, advanced machine you weren't kidding. What are you going to do when he completes the machine?"

"Don't worry it'll come to me."

* * *

Surprisingly the people of Esthar went along with the isolation. After Adel's reign they were not eager to see more battles so soon. The people seemed satisfied with Laguna's leadership. It had been a long time since they had a leader that actually cared about their people.

The citizens had been alarmed when they heard that the president had disappeared for a month. When they heard the rumors that there could be another sorceress willing to take over, panic nearly overtook the people. So it came as a surprise when the young president returned unharmed after his investigating the rumors. It was a much bigger shock that he had a newborn son in tow. New rumors began to fly.

Some were saying that someone had started the sorceress rumor in the president's absence to spread chaos while he was gone to discredit his leadership. Others were saying that the sorceress was the president's lover and he had just learned about his son. They claimed that he went to claim custody of the child, but there was a huge fight which ended when Laguna had been forced to kill the sorceress. The most popular of the rumors was that the sorceress had killed the mother and kidnapped the young Loire heir. They believed that the sorceress was blackmailing the president to turn the reins of leadership over to her. The reason for the president's disappearance was to meet the sorceress, and that at their meeting the president managed to use his cunning to trick her and defeat her rescuing his son.

Regardless of the rumors the people cheered the president at the ceremony as Odine activated the device. His two advisors stood at his side with both his young ones carefully watched over. This was the first time many of the people could confirmed the existence of the young infant.

Laguna finished his speech and stepped away from the podium and took Squall from Kiros with a sigh. "I think my leg started cramping up on me."

Kiros chuckled. "You must be getting used to it. I couldn't tell."

Suddenly Ellone ducked behind Ward as Odine came stomping up to the group.

"Zere it iz done. Perhaps now that the peace is not threatened we can discuss the small matter of my research?"

"Er…"

Odine gestured at Ellone hiding behind Ward. The scientist was not brave enough to approach with the seven foot tall man glaring at him.

"But you don't have time to research Ellone!"

"Vhy not?!"

"Uh… I need you to create a hovering bassinet." Squall was getting a little heavy to be carrying around for hours on end. "One that will automatically follow me."

The scientist had a fit right there in front of the people of Esthar. "VAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO VITH ANYTHING?!"

"Look," Laguna leaned towards the small genius pitching his voice to a low volume so that no one else could hear. "I'm not going to force Ellone to do anything she doesn't want to. Maybe if you make her and her little brother happy she might be willing. Gifts might make her more agreeable to let you test a few things." Of course Laguna knew that was most likely not going to happen, but he didn't dare ruin Odine's false hope.

Odine harrumph, but thankfully left without another word. Both Kiros and Ward were giving him questioning looks over the episode.

Despite the lack of a reaction Laguna still got his hovering bassinet a few days later, much to the delight of Laguna and Ellone and the exasperation of Kiros and Ward.

* * *

Well this was an interesting development. The aide was having a really hard time not staring as he waited for the president to finish with the documents in front of him. It took awhile since Laguna would often pause to tickle the baby in the bassinet floating at his shoulder. The interruptions gave the aide plenty of time to study the strange man that was the leader of his country. When the president turned his attention to the infant the aide rubbed his eyes hoping that the image in front of him would change.

It didn't work. The president went nonchalantly about his work still wearing that purple eyeshadow. That was so not his color. Normally free long dark locks were tamed into a myriad of braids of all sizes. One on the very top of his head kept flopping down into his face, but he just casually brushed it out of the way.

Finally the documents were handed over and Laguna smiled at the man who rushed out of the room so that he wouldn't burst out laughing at the president. In another office Ellone was working on her next victim.

"Close your eyes."

Kiros sighed but did as he was instructed. The little girl held up a binocular shaped device to his eyes and removed them a moment later to reveal the man was now sporting lovely green eyeshadow. The new advisor rubbed his temples as Ellone went to grab another device.

Just what in Hyne's name was Laguna telling Odine to create?! Ellone split his dark hair into sections before attaching the ends to some strange contraption. With a press of a button it began to braid his hair. Ward was a smart one for refusing to take off his blue bandanna.

* * *

"Oh, Odine!" The small man cringed as Laguna jogged over to him. "There you are. Look, I need you to make Squall a rocket powered scooter."

"Your son cannot even valk yet!" Odine was seconds away from choking Laguna. "I feel like an elf with all these toys I've been creating lately! Does it look like I'm veering pointy shoes and a zilly hat?!"

Laguna seemed taken aback with the irritation and suppressed rage rolling off the scientist. "I'm sorry, Doctor Odine." The tension began bleeding out of Odine's shoulders. "Would it make you feel better if I tell you I need you to put on pointy shoes and a silly hat?"

"ARRRGH!" For a small man Odine sure had a loud cry of rage. He stomped his foot several times as he wildly waved his arms.

"Don't be like that. Look I'll even play along!" Laguna placed his hands onto his stomach and tried to give a belly laugh. "Ho Ho Ho!"

"ZAT IZ ENOUGH!" Odine had grabbed fistful of his hair pulling it partway out of its bindings. The man looked crazed like that. "It iz not worth it! I don't care anymore about researching Ellone! Get out of my lab!" With strength of a much larger man Odine shoved the president outside before locking the doors.

Laguna blinked confused green eyes and stared down at his son. "But you really need that scooter. Don't you? Maybe I'll try tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Do they have Santa Claus in the world of FFVIII?

You know if I was a doting parent like Laguna and had a genius scientist working for me I would totally do that. "Build my child a dancing monkey, one that can sing a lullaby in my voice!"

Btw the next few chapters might skip around timewise. I can't work out the order. So if the next chapter is one where Squall is a toddler and then the next skips back to when he was a baby don't be confused.


	3. Lions and Tigers and Morons, OH MY!

Geeze my document manager is acting like such a punk! Even when I was trying to send reviews earlier. The site just hates me today. ;A;

I think it's the general question that everyone wants to know is "How is Squall going to act?" AHHHKEKEKEKE~! (Oh wait that laugh only bothers Hans…) This chapter is a little hint! Hasn't been a week yet and I'm posting again. I must be nuts!

You know for a strange reason while I was writing this I got the idea for a dark one-shot (which was totally inappropriate considering what I was writing) featuring Edea, Ultimecia, and Cid. Maybe I should write it? Anyways it will have to wait until I get out of the cutesy fluff mode. Would you guys even want to see it? Hmm?

Disclaimer: The Loire family and friends don't belong to me. I would take all the cruel angst out of their family situation.

* * *

Title: Cub of the Pride

Chapter Two: Lions and Tigers and Morons, OH MY!

The dark head flopped onto the desk ignoring all the important documents that he was crumpling and wrinkling. Instantly his nostrils were filled with the smell of ink. Laguna sighed wearily that is all he has been able to smell these past weeks. Perhaps it is time he called in a break and take a walk in the garden. It was such a nice August day. The smells of the Winhill flowers always brought back such tender memories.

"Am I allowed to declare a new week long holiday, and then disappear claiming that I'm observing it as an example for the people?"

Still with his face buried in his work he heard Ellone answer from across the room. "Do it! I'm already tired of school." The five year old girl pouted at the page where she was attempting to practice her letters. The capital G was giving her problems. She had started school just a few days ago and already the girl was tired of it.

Laguna didn't even bother to raise his head off the desk just turning it slightly till he could see Ellone sitting in the lounge area of the office where her homework was set up. "You don't like school, Elle? It's only been two days."

From the blanket spread on the floor Squall looked up from the hovering starship toy he was playing with and fixed his older sister with an innocent look wondering what was going on. Almost two years old and hints of Raine were prominently present in the young child. Kiros and Ward were constantly teasing Laguna about really being the father. Squall was very well behaved, serious, and thoughtful. Not much like his father, though he did seem to inherit Laguna's wanderlust as the young blue eye boy was constantly wandering off on his own to be alone. Kiros was of the opinion that Laguna was smothering his little boy.

Elle twitched under the double team of Loire gazes, one stormy blue child-like and the other light green. It wasn't that she didn't like school. She liked being with kids her age. It just didn't help that she was the president's little girl as well as almost being Adel's heir. The other kids were in a bit of awe learning that she played a role in the last war. Just starting school and already she was a part of history. Most likely she was going to take a test on herself later in her schooling. Would that be considering cheating?

She sighed and copied her father figure and fell face forward into her homework. Elle mumbled into her papers. "Nothing…"

Laguna and Ellone both looked wistfully out the window. It sure was a beautiful, sunny August day. Squall went back to playing with the starship. It was modeled after the starship that they lost when they brought Adel's tomb up into orbit. With a small shove the toy went whizzing around the whole room making Laguna's dark hair fly up in the draft as it past. It slowed to a halt in front of Squall much to his delight. It soon began to zoom around the room again much to the distraction of the two who were supposed to be working.

It was this scene that Kiros and Ward came in upon. The toy starship veered off to the side to avoid crashing into Ward's head. It was a good thing Odine added that anti-collision feature into the toy so long ago. Laguna popped upright in his seat before they could accuse him of slacking off. His advisors were such slave drivers.

"Hey, we brought─" Kiros cut himself off as he caught sight of their friend.

Laguna's forehead had brought a souvenir with it while it was getting cozy on the desk. The two tilted their heads to the side. There was a red sticky note stuck to Laguna's face. It read _Urgent. Needs immediate attention!_ Kiros sniggered while Ward shook with silent laughter. It was oddly appropriate. The president finally peeled the note off with a dark look at the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Laguna straightened his flyaway hair mentally wondering if he should just tie it back.

Reminded of their visit Ward pulled out a brightly wrapped present from behind his back.

"This here is for the birthday boy!" Kiros smiled as Ward placed the present in front of a very confused Squall. The little one poked at the gaily wrapped green and orange box with his toy unsure of what to do with it.

Elle seemed a little surprised. "Isn't it a little early? Squall's birthday isn't for a few days."

"Ward and I are going to be up on the space station during Squall's birthday. So we decided to give it now."

Her face fell. "Aww, you're not going to be here for the party? We have something good planned."

"Sorry, Elle, it's just one of those things that can't be held off. It's very important to check the seals." Kiros explained while Ward helped Squall open the present. Laguna was supposed to go but he couldn't stand being away from his little ones. The freezing technique was too dangerous to do on children who were still growing. The explanation silenced Ellone's complaints. The little girl still had nightmares of the supposed woman. (A/N: Adel is one buff woman. .;;)

Meanwhile Laguna was looking through his desk for a camera. Kiros' eye twitched. Wasn't that a breach of security to have a camera near all those important papers? The president seemed unconcerned as he flopped down onto the floor in front of Squall clicking away madly with the camera. Ward and Squall both flinched as the bright flash blinded them. The tall man ripped the camera out of Laguna's hands with a glare.

He then gave it to Ellone who giggled as Laguna yelled out protests about chronicling this important occasion. The small child-like hands finally managed to open the gift and Squall curiously peered in.

"What did Uncle Kiros and Ward get you, Squall?"

The toddler pulled out something fuzzy and dark out of the box and Ward placed it and all the wrapping paper out of the way as Ellone snapped a picture.

"Is that a stuffed lion?" Laguna blinked surprised. "I didn't know they came in black." Squall rubbed his face into the toy's fuzzy mane, and the two grinned satisfied.

Kiros walked over and ruffled the boy's brown hair and blue eyes turned up to the man. "Do you like him? His name is Griever."

"What kind of name is Griever?! That's too sad and mournful!" Daddy Loire's face screwed up in distaste. His face provided such a comical picture that Ellone did just that. She took a picture.

Kiros sighed. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what would you suggest?"

"Fluffykins…"

They snorted. "Moron! If he really has half of your genes, this is why your little boy will need all the help he can get. Imagine the day that he has a girlfriend, and she's in his room─"

"WHY WOULD HIS GIRLFRIEND BE IN HIS ROOM?!" Green eyes turned stern and disappointing at the baffled toddler.

Ellone seemed surprised and confused at the outburst. Why should it matter if there was a girl in Squall's room? The other two ignored the president's fit.

"and then she spots Squall's old toy from his favorite uncles. She'll probably think that it's the cutest thing ever. Then she'll ask what's it name and how well do you think it's going to go over if Squall opens his mouth and says, '_Fluffykins_'?" Kiros snorted as Laguna's face twitched. "It would be so much cooler if he said Griever. Now that is much manlier name. If Squall inherited any of your smooth moves then he doesn't need something lame like Fluffykins plaguing him."

"I resent that! Besides do I need to remind you who out of the three of us wears the wedding ring?! THAT'S RIGHT, ME! My smooth moves are just _fine_!"

It wasn't Kiros who responded to that. Instead Ward got to his feet. Mockingly the large man strutted suavely a few paces before doubling over and clutching at what seemed to be a cramping leg. He gave a pitiful wave before hobbling back the way he had came from.

Kiros clutched at his ribs as he cracked up. "I remember that! Hahaha, oh I apologize, Laguna. I had forgotten how _smooth_ your moves were! Maybe you can teach me and Ward a thing or two?"

Laguna flushed an impressive shade of red. "Forget that! It is too earlier to be talking about girlfriends. Griever is too sad a name for a child's toy!"

"You're a moron! Fluffykins is such a stupid name!"

"What are you talking about?! The mane is fluffy. It'll fit!"

"It's a good thing Raine named Squall. What would you have named him? Babykins?"

Ward and Ellone were the only two who saw Squall's eyes light up. "Mmmm─" The little one's face screwed up in concentration as he tried again. "Mmm─"

Ellone broke up the argument. "Uncle Laguna, I think Squall's trying to say something!"

"WHAT?!" Laguna scrambled over and lowered himself onto the floor where his son was still sitting on his blanket. He stared intently at Squall as the boy continued his attempts. Ellone joined Laguna in crowding Squall's space.

"Mmm─ Oooo…"

Kiros turned to Ward. "Is he about to call Laguna, mom?" The man just shrugged at the question.

Laguna heard that. "No, Squall. Say Dada! Da…da"

The little boy only smacked his father on the face with his new toy. He giggled at the look on Laguna's face as he blew the lion's mane out of his mouth. "Mow─"

"Huh?"

Gleefully Squall smacked his father again with the toy and then pointed a chubby finger at his face. "Mow─ On!"

A tense silence descended on the room. It was Ellone that readily spoke what was on everyone's minds.

"Moron?"

Squall clapped his hands in delight and chirped after his sister. "Mowon!" He patted his father's stunned face. "Mowon!"

"Squall! Don't call Daddy that! DADA! Say Dada!"

"Mowon!"

Laguna slowly turned towards Kiros. The stormy look on the President's face made the man feel like he was being hunted. "Kiiirrrrooossss." The tall man back up a step as his name was hissed and drawn out through gritted teeth.

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"Well, he certainly didn't pick it up from Ward!" Laguna stalked up to the taller man. "THIS WHOLE THING IS YOUR FAULT!"

Squall was tugging at Ellone's arm. When he got her attention he pointed at Laguna's back. "Mowon!" Little Ellone couldn't find the words to say. She was speechless at the whole thing.

Kiros backed away from Laguna as Squall continued to repeat the dreaded word. "Smart boy you have there…" Laguna hissed and the advisor began to edge towards door. "Oh, look at the time! Time for the launch! Ward and I really should get going!" Kiros dragged the much larger man out of the room. Laguna immediately gave chase and the sounds echoed all along the halls of the Presidential Residence. The guards stationed at the Residence just shook their heads at the ruckus.

Squall pointed the still open door. "Mowons?"

Sadly Ellone just had to nod her head truthfully.

* * *

They had just finished preparing Ward for the trip back to the planet.

"Sir, are you ready to head back now?"

Kiros eyed the man. "It depends has Squall learned any other words?"

"Er... not that I know of, sir."

"You know I think there's something on the other side of the station that the president needs me to look into..."

"I see, sir."

Kiros stayed up on the space station for the whole month that Squall pointed and called everyone and everything moron. Laguna will never forgive Kiros for ruining Squall's first word.

* * *

(A/N:)

What can I say? Squall is still Squall. Did I ever mention how much it always made me giggle at that one line of Squall's at the end of the first Laguna dream sequence? "I dreamt I was a moron." Lol that was Squall's first impression of his father.

You know I kinda miss Raine now. After that first chapter I wanna write something with her and Laguna for practice. I don't think it would fit in here though. After investing 9 pages to her death it would seem weird to add a random scene in here. Maybe another one-shot? Geeze my focus is all over the place!

Btw who out there wants to give Laguna _immediate attention_? xD


	4. Trick or Treat

(A/N:)

*Steals candy of all who opened this page* MUAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA! Happy Halloween everyone! Er… Happy Saturday for those of you who don't celebrate it I guess.

A few days ago it suddenly hit me that Halloween was coming up. (Actually I first realized that there was candy that had to be liberated downstairs) Originally this chapter was supposed to be something different, but it was Halloween and I just had to! I was so worry I wasn't going to finish it in time since I actually wrote 2 different things for Halloween. D: OMG my writing was totally bipolar this week!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters from FFVIII nor do I own the characters they dress up as. I don't own the lyrics either. I own the other character's you don't recognize though.

* * *

Title: Cub of the Pride

Chapter Three: Trick or Treat!

"Those Loires are up to something." Kiros looked suspiciously around the room. It was pointless however since there was no one else in Ward's office except for the two of them. Ward rolled his eyes exasperated at his fellow advisor's paranoia. "I'm serious, Ward! Laguna's been really secretive this whole month, and I think that Ellone is in on it."

Ward quirked an eyebrow at the man before giving it some thought. Their friend did seem to be acting more peculiar than usually. Strangely enough the president was seen hanging out more often with these two women. Laguna always said that he had appointments with them, but when asked what the appointments were about he always changed the subject.

When Kiros tried asking the women what they did for a living but they only giggled and enigmatically replied that they did a little of this and a little of that and a little of everything. Their coy smiles made the two reel back in shock. Laguna wasn't that kind of man was he? Wasn't he the man whose leg cramped up when he gets nervous around women? The thought of Laguna _socializing_ with that kind of women seemed hard to believe especially two at once.

Kiros had not noticed at first since he had been avoiding Laguna since the whole "Mowon Incidence", but even he eventually noticed that the three of them were not working together as much as they had before. Laguna had been seen arguing with those in charge of budget over something. Something about ordering something and the budget people arguing that it will ruin the whole budget. It was overheard that it will be an event that the people of Esthar would not forget before he left with the two women each on an arm. That picture and scene caused rumors to begin flying around. There was going to be a big event and somehow those two women were involved.

"Ward, are you listening to me?!" The mute man answered by throwing his paperweight at the other. Kiros caught it with a frown and placed it back onto the table. "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the way Ellone giggles at the sight of you? They are up to something. I don't know if Squall knows. The kid has been playing with Griever leaping out from behind corners growling and roaring like a lion scaring people. Then there are the guards… have you notice the way they seem frustrated and annoyed lately. I heard them mumbling about not being paid to do this type of shit."

Ward shrugged as he tried to read one of the documents on his desk. "You don't think that Laguna is… you know…" The big guy just gave Kiros a flat look at his vague question. He fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt as he tried to word it. "You don't think he's─"

There was a knock on the door and after a moment a woman poked her head in. She wore a measuring tape around her neck. Catching sight of Kiros she stuck her head back out into the hallway. "Kathy, he's not in there! Mr. Seagill is in here." She opened the door wider leaving it opened as she made her way to the desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Zabac, I'm here for your fitting." She gave them a bright smile and a quick bow. "If you step over here we can get started." Another girl, probably Kathy, walked in. The other girl also held a measuring tape of her own.

The two stared blankly at her and then stared at each other confused before returning the look to the young woman in front of them. "A fitting? I don't remember scheduling a fitting. Did you, Ward?" Kiros got a negative. "What is this for exactly?"

"Well, Mr. Loire ordered us to prepare your outfits for the big event." Kathy replied and she unfurled her tape measure with a snap like a whip. "Mr. Seagill, I will handling your fitting so I need you to come this way."

"Wait a minute!" Kathy grabbed Kiros' arm and dragged him an open portion of the room measuring the length of his arms. "What is this big event?!"

"Don't you know?" The other girl was having problems trying to get Ward out of his chair. "Mr. Loire, Ms. Nevil, and Ms. Fuern are─"

"Tanya! It's a surprise." The two women that had been hanging around Laguna were standing in the open doorway to Ward's office. The blonde mimed zipping her mouth. "Don't ruin the surprise, dear."

The girl flushed chastised. "Oh! Sorry ma'am!"

Kiros ignored Kathy as she wrapped the tape measure around his waist and her comments ("Oh wow you're really skinny!"). "Dilena, what in Hyne's name is going on?!"

"We told you Advisor Seagill. We're only doing what we need to." Her redhead companion answered and the two shared a secretive grin.

As Kathy took the measurement around his neck Kiros felt like they were measuring him for a noose. Ward ignored the chaos in his office and continued his work forcing Tanya to measure him in the chair as he moved.

* * *

"Mowon!"

Kiros cringed and quickly glanced around to see if Laguna was around. The dark skinned man was in the clear. He was getting a little desperate if he was resorting to trying to get the information out of a toddler who only began talking two months ago. Though Squall was always around Laguna maybe he picked up some words that would shed some light on the whole situation.

"Yes, what has Moron been doing?"

"Se- …Se-" The boy frown as he tried to recall how to say the word. "Secwet?" Kiros' face fell groaning, and Squall patted his leg like a kicked puppy.

"Squall, do you know what the secret is?"

The toddler stared innocently up at his uncle as he chewed on Griever's tail. Stormy blue eyes darted around the room before he gave a quick nod. "Fun secwet. Mowon was f-fi…"

"Fitted?" Kiros offered and Squall nodded again.

"…fitted fow a suit."

"A suit?" Kiros' eyebrows shot up to hairline. As president of Esthar Laguna already had plenty of suits. Why would he knew need a new suit? Unless it was a special type of suit.

Squall leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in the man's ear. "Sis is getting a dwess."

"Squall, have you been fitted?" The boy nodded with a wide grin. "Are you getting a suit too?"

The boy only lifted up his lion plushie and made growling noises. "RAWR!"

"We'll play later. Squall, I need to kn─"

"Squall! Where are you?" Kiros froze as Laguna's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Uncle Kiros has to go now." He patted the young Loire on the head ruffling his brown hair. "Don't tell Moron you saw me." Before Squall could do anything Kiros had already sprinted off.

"Ah there you are, Squall!" His father lifted him off the floor as he rounded the corner. "Don't go wandering off like that."

The brown head bobbed once and he nuzzled his face into his father's shoulder and affectionately chirped. "Mowon!"

Laguna's eye twitched and he darkly muttered under his breath. "Kiros…" His hand involuntary twitched like he was choking something.

* * *

Much to Ward's annoyance Kiros grew more and more suspicious as the week grew to a close. He was possessed to figure out what Laguna was planning. The silent advisor had locked Kiros into one of the supply closets for three hours when he suggested that the two of them sneak into the ventilation system above Laguna's office to find out what was happening. It wasn't like they were some terrorist group spying on presidential meetings. (A/N: Ward obviously refuses to pull such an Avalanche move. This ain't FFVII.) Maybe Laguna's crazy plans were rubbing off on the youngest of the trio.

Perhaps Kiros' paranoia wasn't quite as unfounded as Ward dismissed because one day Kathy, Tanya, and a bunch of their helpers ambushed them. The heroes of the last Sorceress War found themselves strong-armed into what the girls had been working for the past couple of weeks.

About twenty minutes after the ambush Kiros was storming into Laguna's office. "WHAT IS THIS?!" The tall man gestured wildly at the scarecrow costume he was wearing. The costume was well made as the straw didn't go flying around everything with his wild jerking movements.

The very metallic-looking president flicked his green eyes and quickly looked his advisor up and down. "Oh, Kiros, you look great." The man gave him a thumbs up in approval and then went back to painting whiskers onto the growling lion cub in front of him. "Where's Ward?"

"Probably too embarrassed to show his face in public, I sacrificed my ego to walk through the Presidential Residence to get here." Kiros drawled crossing his arms and trying to ignore how itchy his costume was. "Seriously what is up with these costumes? Why is there yellow carpet everywhere? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SOLDIERS?!"

Laguna ignored him and turned to Ellone who was clicking the heels of her red shoes together. "Elle, can you go tell Ward that he's being silly and bring him here?" The girl skipped out of the room her blue gingham plaid dress rustling with her movements. He finally finished the face paint on the cub and warned the little one not to touch it before letting Squall run about the room.

Kiros stormed up to Laguna and loudly rapped on the metal funnel he was wearing on his head. The thing clanged horribly and the Tin Man winced at the noise. "Ok talk now! What is going on?!"

"Geeze, Kiros, it is called Halloween." He stood up his costume clanking with the action. "You act like you never celebrated it before." Kiros gaped at the man. "Besides Ms. Fuern and Nevil helped me arranged this whole thing for the children. After Adel's reign parents are still a little paranoid to let their kids outside, and so we decided to create a special candy route inside the Presidential Residence. Inside, guarded, and one route all the way through. All they have to do is follow the yellow brick road!" The president's chest puffed proudly. "I'm such a genius."

"Are the guards your brilliant idea too?"

"Of course! I had to stick to the theme and plus it's Halloween!"

There was a giggle outside and they turned to the door to see Ward shuffle miserably into view. Elle sat on the black furry creature's broad shoulders holding onto the leash to the collar that Ward was wearing. Since Ward was much too large to fit into a picnic basket he wore part of one around his hips hanging off of suspenders. The face paint and doggy ears were at odds with the stormy expression he wore.

"Now that Dorothy and Toto are here let's be off!"

Laguna grabbed Squall's hand and the child looked up at his father. "Mowon?"

Laguna glared at Kiros who took a step back holding up his hands placating. "Have a heart."

"Get a brain!"

* * *

"Come work at the Presidential Residence he says!" The guard eyed the mummy bandages that he was wearing. "The president is nothing like the tyrant Adel. He would never make us do stupid nonsensical things. He's such a level headed leader. He always puts the people's feelings first. The president is the greatest leader of the history of leaders. I'm obviously the biggest Loire fan of all-time!"

"SHUT UP MAN!" His fellow guard smacked him upside the head. "The kids are going to be here any moment now." The guard stuck fake plastic vampire teeth in his mouth before sinking to his knees. The front part of a shoe was attached to the front of the knee so that when he was on his knees he would look like a munchkin, a vampire munchkin, but a munchkin all the same. "Do you remember what we're supposed to do?"

The mummy sulked at the other and sank to his knees carefully adjusting the bag of candy he was to give away. They better be paid extra for this. Randomly the guard busted out into song.

_Ding-dong the Witch is dead  
__Which old witch?  
__The Wicked Witch  
__Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead_

The vampire beaned his friend on the head with a lollipop. "Wrong song!" He hissed. "It's Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"

"But I like the other one better!"

* * *

(A/N:)

Yay there is the fluff part of the Halloween inspired stories that I wrote. If you haven't go check out the darker themed fic I wrote "Reap What You Sow". Seriously after the title of the last chapter you people should have seen this coming! And yes the Wicked Witch is supposed to be Adel, but it's not like she's completely dead though. Maybe Odine is the Wizard though?

Btw what do you think Kiros suspected was happening? I dunno if I hinted it enough, and I didn't really want to go into it. Perhaps it will always be a mystery?

I think I've been overposting updating lately. (Seriously 1-2 chapters a week) I think I'm going to take it a bit more slowly from now on and not burn myself out. Maybe replay a few games or two like I wanted.


	5. Playacting

(A/N:) ... this fic does not deserve the 1000+ hits it received. ;A; For I am bad at regularly updating... *vomits up a random chapter onto the site then runs off to be a recluse again*

Disclaimer: (*sobs an denial and runs away from all the insensitive people who ask such a heartless thing*)

* * *

Title: Cub of the Pride

Chapter Four:Playacting

_The jagged cliffs threw endlessly deep shadows over the desolate wasteland that the three Galbadian soldiers currently found themselves inhabiting. It was a land that was destroyed by the awful cry of the moon. Only the ruins stood in testament to the destruction of that sadness. It took many hardships for the three warriors to make it thus far, especially since the land had not been occupied in many ages and the maps they had were outdated._

"But, Uncle Laguna, Uncle Kiros told me you brought the wrong map." The small girl frowned and tapped her lip in thought. "And I thought you guys were lost?"

The president absently adjusted the stolen, blue bandanna on Squall's head so it wouldn't fall over his eyes. "You don't have to listen to everything Uncle Kiros has to say. You'll pick up some bad words. Now where was I?"

"You were wandering around... not lost?"

Laguna pouted at her words but continued.

_Despite the unknown terrain and foreboding feelings, the battle hardened warriors armed themselves with their meager gear and set out to explore the lay of the land. The threat of dangers lurked seething in the dark pores of this foreign land. With caution evident in their every step the brave men ventured forth, and soon found themselves at the location that the enemy was tearing ugly wounds in their mother planet._

"Uncle Laguna!" The man abruptly stopped his narration and aborted the roll he was about to do. "I'm getting tired. Do we have to run around so strangely?"

The Esthar President glanced back and took a good look at his _comrades_. His current _Kiros_ looked a little flushed, and _Ward_ seemed to be pouting since they stopped darting and weaving down the hallway-turned-Centra-ruins. Elle got a lot more winded trying to keep up with her adopted father's longer lunges into the nonexistent shadows, but Squall seemed amused as he padded down the hallway watching his family members act like monkeys in the Presidential Residence.

The words came unbidden along with a rush of déjà vu. "Strange...? What do you mean strange? ...Just bein' cautious. That's the basic rule of thu..." The man's voice trailed off as he glanced at a corner further down the corridor. Pitching his voice a little louder, "I said 'That's the basic ru─'" An Esthar soldier stumbled into the hallway from the shove his fellow guard gave him. "Looks like we've got company. Esthar soldiers. Still wearin' those flashy uniforms."

Another guard sighed, trudging into the hallway to block the route back. Squall pointed a finger at the man towering above him. "Fwassy!" The little toddler was still learning how to speak and picking up new words to label everything around him. It was just unfortunate that he kept picking up the wrong words for things, and he was a little stubborn and persisted on his own choice instead of accepting any corrections. Father was still mowon, sky had somehow became wain, and the flowers in the President's personal garden were mama much to Laguna's confusion and discomfort.

With a battle cry the dark-haired father pulled out a water gun and fell the first guard who after a pointed look from his president entered some impressive death throes. Elle giggled and poked at the guard when he finally stopped moving to ensure that he was dead of course. With an encouraging nod from his father Squall turned to _kill_ the soldier in front of him. The blue eyed boy growled and threw Griever at the soldier's head.

"No, no, Squall, you're Uncle Ward right now."

The boy tilted his head in thought before he scowled and crossed his arms as he attempted his uncle's intimidating aura. With a cue from Laguna the soldier dropped to the floor dead from _Ward's_ glare of doom.

"Better make a run for it!"

"Why?" The little girl questioned flicking one of her braids out of her face. "Didn't we just defeat them?"

"There's an army of them here, duh." The man scooped up both of the kids and jogged down the hallway, and once they were out of sight the soldiers lying on the floor picked themselves up off the floor.

_Outnumbered and pursued the three heroes found themselves chased into the strange structure that was half buried into the wastelands. It was like they stepped into a portal into a strange alien world. Their mad dash took them through a lair of crystal that seemed to pulse with it's own bizarre energy. Even in such a dire predicament our heroes were resourceful and laid traps for their pursuers._

"I thought you told us never to do that!" Elle looked guiltily up and down the hallway as her uncle mussed up the rug, rigging it to trip someone.

"Under normal yes, but we being hunted. So sit back and enjoy my genius trapping skills... aaaaaaaaaannnnnd don't tell your uncles about this."

_It was unclear what the enemy was plotting to accomplish in these lands with such a otherworldly object, but some evidence of their presence could be detected. Ironically it was the more normal, familiar objects that stuck out starkly as foreign because of their surroundings. Their adversaries were putting so much effort into their plans because the warriors found much to their shock and surprise that there were explosives in place. Turning the tables they used the enemies weapons on them._

"BOOM! Ugh! This thing is heavy..." Since using explosives on boulders in the Presidential Residence wasn't exactly allowed (nor safe), Laguna had to make due with his own voice as sound effects and a conveniently placed vase. Unfortunately the thing was a lot more heavier than it appeared. So it was no surprise that neither Ellone or Squall were able to interpret the scene of rolling boulders chasing down the soldiers from Laguna slowly shoving a large vase down the hallway as a Esthar guard ran away in front of it in slow-motion. Finally the man stopped, pushing the vase to the side where it wasn't blocking the corridor.

"Wait! Uncle Laguna isn't that-"

"No time for that! This is the part where we run."

"But-"

"Running now!"

"Wunnin'?"

_Despite the bright illumination of the place a weight of oppression settled darkly on the warrior's souls. Their enemies seemed relentless, the paths of the tunnels seemed endless, and their troubles just kept accumulating into daunting towers of misfortunes; but still they pressed on. When it seemed that they should resign to their fate, a breath of the sea lifted their fatigued spirits. From a cliff the turbulent waves of the ocean offered gestures at a chance at freedom. That small hope almost flickered out like a small flame caught in a sudden gale as soldiers pinned them in._

Laguna quietly snickered to himself. Oh if Ward and Kiros could see how they were currently being portrayed, then he was a dead man. At the moment Ellone was doing a pirouette while holding out two folding fans as substitutes of Kiros' weapon of choice. His little boy was still trying to glare the soldiers to death. When he could manage it between his wheezing gasps of laughter, Laguna covered his comrades with shots from his water gun. Mildly the president wondered if it was safe to be spraying water on the advanced body enhancement armor.

Originally one stubborn Esthar soldier was determined not to go to the afterlife by himself. In a last ditch effort they had used a desperate move that cost Ward his voice and took Kiros and Ward out of the fight. The events that happened on that one failed assignment was a turning point in all of their lives. Laguna's face grew pensive as thoughts of finding himself some happiness in family life and Ward becoming a mute. It seemed very unfair that he gained something precious and his friend lost something so important.

The censored version of that last attack snuck a smile on his face as it chased away his darker thoughts. Ellone huffed in indignation as the guard picked her up and placed her on top of a high table, making it impossible to continue the _fight_. He then did the same to Squall. Placing a finger before where his lips should on his helmet, he mimed for the boy to be quiet now, and then joined his partner on the floor supposedly dead. Laguna mentally filed a note in the back of his mind for later.

_Bodies weary from the endlessly fights, the warriors found themselves on their last legs. The severity of the last blow had one of the companions saying their farewells as they felt themselves slipping from the world. Unable to bear the thought of losing one of their own after coming so far, they tried their best to revive hope and encourage their comrade to keep fighting._

The boy shrieked with laughter, the bandanna slipping down over his eyes as his father delivered the dreaded _"Cuchi-cuchi treatment"_. Squall tried to squirm away but his father simply picked him up and attacked his vulnerable sides. "How's that, huh! Want more! Well!" Gasping out of breath the young boy could only shake his head with a wide grin. Satisfied with that answer Laguna stopped but not before lifting the boy's shirt and blowing a raspberry on the small stomach which had the boy giggling again at the strange sensation.

_Their situation was quite dire. Hope was fading fast. Down far below them nestled within the ocean's embrace was the means to their salvation. There seemed to be only two choices to be made. Stay up on the cliff to die or trust their lives to fate and hope they make their way back home. With strength fading they made their choice._

To her surprise Ellone found herself being lifted up and then airborne. She squealed as she went flying into her uncle's office. Her flight was cut short as she crashed into a mountain of cushions that was piled on the floor. A few seconds later cushions went flying in several directions as Squall joined her in the mound of bright cushions.

With blue bandanna hanging lopsided on his head the boy laughed, clapping his hands. "Again!"

With a roar Laguna dove in after them sending up cushions flying up and just about everywhere. Gravity kicked back in and all three found themselves partially buried into the cushion mountain. A moment later the dark haired man went kiddie mining. A task made extremely easy as all he had to do was follow the sounds of the muffled giggling. After tossing his son into the air a few more times at his request Laguna finally finished the tale.

"And that's how your uncles and I completed our mission in Centra. Awhile later I found myself waking up in Winhill under the tender mercies of two very special ladies." He winked at Ellone. "The en-"

"Wait! I know the next part!" Ellone interrupted quickly undoing the braids from her hair and pulling a headband out from somewhere. Laguna wondered if she was holding it with her this whole time as she slipped it on. Squall pouted when his sister yanked the bandanna off his head. "Kay now I'll be Raine!" Laguna coughed in surprised, wondering where this was going. "Squall you'll be me, and Uncle Laguna will still be himself." A moment of silence passed and Elle stared at the man. "Uncle Laguna, you're supposed to be asleep!"

"Oh right!" In exaggeration he let his tongue hang out lolling to the side. Laguna however was not prepared for the words that came next.

"What is that awful racket? It sounds like a dying animal." Elle pinched her uncle prompting him to act. "You're supposed to be crying like a baby!"

"I did not cry like a baby!" The man tried to sit up but a hissed 'asleep' made him flop back down. "Not a crybaby..."

"Cwybaby!"

"SQUALL!"

"ASLEEP!"

"I don't think I like this game anymore..."

* * *

Ward leisurely strolled down the hallways of the Presidential Residence. It had been oddly peaceful today, and the man found himself enjoying it. It was one of those rare days where there wasn't a lot of work. As he turned a corner the tall man felt that he thought too soon. Instantly his face grew ferocious as his mind switched to battle ready. He may not be carrying his weapon of choice, but that did not make him any less deadly.

Wary of attack Ward made his way to the downed soldiers. Before he could check either if they needed medical attention or studying the injuries to tell what he was up against, one of the men waved at him. The adviser blinked in confusion.

"We're dead, sir." The guard cheerfully informed Ward gesturing to another guard nearby. The other guard facepalmed at the other's words.

Ward blinked dumbfounded at the man. Awfully cheerfully for someone who was supposed to be dead. They were outside of Laguna's office, and seeing the two guards, who were supposed to be guarding the president's office lying on the floor, had naturally put the man on edge. Craning his neck to see into his friend's open office the man could make out the kids currently mummifying Laguna as he laid on cushions on the floor.

At this point Ward was beyond the point of trying to figure out the situation. Making a motion as if to say 'Carry on', Ward simply walked away without a second glance.

* * *

Kiros popped the earphones out of his ears, and sighed in relief at the lack of yowling. Seriously someone had to do something with that cat. He pushed the papers off to the side, glad to finally complete the backlog of his papers. Kiros felt a little guilty for pushing Laguna so hard on his paperwork when he himself forgot about his own.

Getting out of his chair with a stretch the man made plans of getting acquainted with some food. Kiros rolled up the cord of his headphone as he tucked his music player into one of his pockets. With that secure he made his way to the door, turned the handle and...

"OW!" ...promptly walked right into the door. "What the-" He pushed at the door, frowning when it didn't budge. It was like there was something heavy blocking the way. It wasn't until later when Ward was walking back to his own office and let his fellow adviser out that Kiros discovered a large vase was shoved in front of his office. Much to their confusion they couldn't figure out how it ended up there.

* * *

(A/N:) Shit kept popping up for me to do while I was writing this chapter. I think at one point I was going to take the laptop and hide in the closet so I could get this done. See you people in December cause I think my sister talked into doing NANOWRIMO. (Did I spell that right?)

**Omake/Extra/Whateverthehellyoucallthis (Behind the keyboard)**

Enits'ju: *brainstorming for another chapter* Hey, what's a traumatizing thing you could do to children?

Sister: Put a sack on their heads and place them in a dark room and leave them there.

Enits'ju: … you know I kind of need them alive.

Sister: Well, _how_ traumatized do you want them? *starts talking really fast looking excited* Like so traumatizing that it changes their whole perspective and viewpoint on life and they become dissatisfied with life and in the end become killers because they don't hold the same viewpoint on life as we do?

Enits'ju: *stunned* … uh... no? Did I mention that it's a large number of children? I don't need an army of unstable killer children...

Sister: What? That's what I think of when children are traumatized.

Enits'ju: That they become killers? Okay let me rephrase that... I need them to be slightly traumatized and abused, and don't say send them to work in the mines because that is so cliché. I never really like the whole mine thing it's like "Here children move these rocks around and be miserable.

Sister: Leave them in a desert!

Enits'ju: ALIVE! I need them alive!

Sister: Do they all need to be alive?

Enits'ju: Okay... I guess a few could die. That ups the horror factor a little.

Sister: How about a deserted island?

Enits'ju: A deserted island? *laughs* … you watch too much reality TV. Is a monkey going to traumatized them?

Sister: Are you going to have the monkey rape them?

Enits'ju: *cracking up* Oh gawd! Let me guess they vote off other children and because they're all traumatized by the pedomonkey, they are all killer children and the ones voted off will be killed by coconuts?

Sister: They're going to get stoned? With coconuts? And why don't you want killer children?

Enits'ju: Are you serious? I want my children to be angels when I have them! How would you raise killer children? *puts on motherly and nurturing voice (AKA my Jenova voice)* "Here, Bobby. Here's a knife you know what to do! Now go play with the other children." *mimes nudging a child to a group while waving*

Sister: *dies of laughter*

*A few days later*

Sister: Why did you need to traumatize children? Are you going to do another chapter of Reap What You Sow?

Enitsju: *smacks forehead and deadpans* Why yes, it's a new annual tradition that I decided to follow. Nothing says Halloween more then to write children dying every year. Sort of therapeutic for when we have to deal with the hordes of kids screaming for candy later.

**Omake END**

I think I may need a Beta instead of walking up to my sister and asking her questions out of the blue. (Btw don't you love how she doesn't even really questions me on why I want to traumatize kids at first?)


End file.
